No Escape
by Dotje90
Summary: Voldemort knows Harry is a Horcrux and decides to change his plans by keeping Harry alive and make him suffer for all what he has done to him. Warnings for: violence, torture and blood!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N Just a little idea I had in my mind. I just had to write it down. It's not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes, I hope it's readable though. If you want to beta you can always send me a PM.**

 **Warning: this story contains violence, torture and blood. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

No escape

The last thing on Harry's mind was Ginny's lips on his. He closed his eyes en prepared for his dead. He could hear Hagrid screaming in the background, wrestling against his restrains, he could feel the excitement of the death eaters in the air.

Harry expected any moment to see a green light through his eye lashes. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes in surprise. Voldemort had his wand raised, pointing on his chest. A snake like smile covered his face.

That smile unnerved Harry more than anything. He had never seen Voldemort smile. _This could never be a good thing,_ Harry thought before Voldemort gave a sweep with his wand and Harry was thrown into the air.

The movement even got the Death Eaters by surprise, as Harry smacked against the nearest tree landing in a heap on the ground. The air got knocked out of his lungs. He gasped desperately for oxygen.

Voldemort moved slowly towards him, his eyes never left him. He was still smiling. Nagini was circling around his feet. Harry shook the wand out of his garment but before he could do anything Voldemort cast a disarming spell and the wand flew in Voldemort's hand.

Voldemort pointed his wand towards Harry and Harry was pressed against the cold wet grass. He fought against the invisible restrains but he couldn't move a inch. Voldemort kneeled down before him. Harry couldn't do anything else then stare in those deadly red eyes.

'Do you really think I am that stupid, Harry?' Voldemort whispered so soft that only he could hear him. Harry saw that Bellatrix Lestrange tried to lean in to overhear wat was said but one look of Voldemort was enough to back away. 'I know what you are. Just like you.'

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. 'H- how?'

'Snape wasn't as good as he thought he was. As he was dying his shield faded and I could see his memory's and thoughts. Thanks to my beloved Nagini, of course.' Voldemort petted the large snake on her head. Nagini hissed annoyed.

Harry knew why. She was hungry and tired of being locked down. She wanted to eat. And he was the one on the menu. He swallowed as Nagini glided towards him and wrapped her body around his useless legs.

'Nagini,' Voldemort hissed, standing up. The snake looked up. 'We'll find you a more suitable meal, the boy is off limit.' Nagini hissed annoyed but let Harry go, disappearing into the dark night.

'Dark lord,' Bella was the only one brave enough to step forward. 'What's going on? Why aren't you killing Potter?'

Voldemort slowly turned around, turning his back on Harry who still couldn't move. He was no threat for him anymore. 'From now on Mr. Potter is our guest. He shall not be harmed, touched or killed, understood?'

There fell a silence. 'But, lord…' Lucius Malfoy stepped forwards but fell to his knees immediatelly as those red eyes turn towards him. 'Why? You've been hunting him down for so long now and now we finally have him, you want to spare his life?'

Voldemort didn't look annoyed by the questions. He knew he had to give the Death Eaters some kind of explonation even though Harry doubted that he would tell them the truth. Voldemort trusted nobody. 'We all know that there are far worse things than dead, don't we?'

The Death Eaters mumbled. 'Killing Harry won't be satisfying but don't worry, he'll suffer, I promise you that.' Voldemort turned his eyes on Harry again. 'After all, the Potter boy has a lot of friends who he would hate to lose, haven't you, Harry?'

Harry could feel the anger boiling to the surface, giving him enough power to break through to the invisible restrains and jumping on his feet. 'If you hurt any of my friends. I'll –'

With a swift movement of his wand Voldemort lifted Harry tree feed into the air. 'You do what, exactly?'

The Death Eaters laughed, this is what they wanted to see. Voldemort playing with Harry like a cat with a mouse, before ending him. But they all knew that Voldemort wouldn't kill Harry.

'I meant it, Harry. I won't kill you. You are now to valuable for me. But there are plenty of ways to make you suffer.' Voldemort raised his wand. Harry was lifted higher into the air, suddenly he felt the magic disappear around him. He fell down towards the ground and landed with a loud thud in a pool of mud. He could hear one of his ribs break. He clenched his teeth together. He refused to show Voldemort and his followers that he was hurting.

'Crucio!'

This time Harry couldn't hold back the scream. He was sure the whole world could hear him. He heard Hagrid screaming but his words were drowned by the laughing and cheering of the Death Eaters.

Voldemort held him so long under the cruciatus curse that Harry started to see stars and hoped that the darkness would come soon. But just when he was about to lose consciousness Voldemort lifted the curse.

Harry fought for oxygen. All strenght had left his body. His voice was hoarse from screaming. The darkness started to come but before he could give himself over to the darkness he was pulled on his feet by his hair. Red eyes studied him closely as if he was some kind of guinea pig that people used to experience on.

Harry tried to stand on his own feet but his feet couldn't carry his weight, Voldemort held him up by his hair. And it hurt like hell.

'I do intend on keeping my promise to my loyal followers, Harry.' Voldemort placed a ice cold finger on Harry's scar.

Harry screamed out in pain when he felt a sharp pain shot through his whole body.

'You have no idea what I can do to you. But you'll find out soon enough. After all, there are worse things than dead. And I can't wait for you to find out.' Voldemort let Harry go.

Harry fell on his knees back into the pool of mud. His broken ribs protested painfully when he took a deep breath. Voldemort turned his back on him. 'Tie him up. Let's bring The Boy Who Lived to his loyal followers, shall we?'

Xxx

Ginny was the first one who noticed the Death Eaters walking towards the castle, led by Voldemort and…

She felt her inside grow cold, her knees almost gave out when she saw a dishevelled looking Harry pushed forward by Bella Lestrange. His arms werd tied behind his back and she saw that he was wearing chains around his ankles which made it hard to keep up, but Bella didn't show any mercy on her prisoner as she gave him a hard push forward everytime Harry slowed down or tripped.

Harry was covered in mud and blood. It was clear to her that they had tortured him. Which was, to be honest, not what she expected. She had expected that if Voldemort ever got his dirty hands on Harry that he would kill him.

What was going on?

'Ginny, why aren't you inside? We want –'

Ginny didn't hear Ron's words as her brother came to a halt next to her and fell silent. His face paled at the sight of a tied up Harry. They both couldn't move, they were to shocked.

Ginny tried to make eye contact with Harry but he refused to look at her, he kept his eyes on the ground instead. _O God, Harry, what happened?_

Voldemort stopped in front of the castle, he pointed his wand on his throath and a moment later his voice surrounded the castle: 'The battle is over. I have Harry Potter. There is no point of fighting anymore. I want everyone outside now, if you disobey I won't hesitate to kill you and everyone you love.'

Slowly the survivers left the castle to see what was going on. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm when she saw Harry. Tears filled her eyes, she shook her head in disbelieve. And she wasn't the only one. Almost everyone reacted that way.

Ginny stood next to her parents, desperately seeking for any eye contact with Harry.

'The war is over, I've won. It's time to surrender yourself and your lives will be spared.' Voldemort grabbed Harry by his arm and dragged him forward. 'If you still show any kind of resistance, your beloved hero will pay. I'll give you a small demonstration.'

He threw Harry in front of his feet. Harry couldn't break his fall since his hands were tight behind his back and fell painfully on his stomach. He could feel another rib break and couldn't held back a groan of pain.

Voldemort raised his wand. Ginny reacted on instinct. While everyone was still to shocked to move she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. She pulled out her own wand and casted a shield spell at the same time Voldemort threw a crucio curse at Harry.

Due to the impact Harry was thrown a few metres into the air and landed a few feet away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ginny took this chance and ran towards Harry. She heard her dad call out her name but she ignored him. The only thing on her mind was that she had to protect Harry.

'Harry,' Ginny kneeled down beside him. Harry opened his eyes. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. 'I am so sorry. I just… I wanted to help. I didn't meant to hurt you.'

'Ginny, get back,' Harry whispered.

'I am not leaving you.'

'Gin, he knows what I am. He won't kill me.'

Ginny stared at him confused. 'He knows what you are? What do you mean? I don't understand.'

'You don't have to, Gin, get back. Don't try to protect me. You'll only get hurt, because of me. He wants me to suffer. He'll use you to destroy me.'

'I can't just stand by, Harry.'

Suddenly Voldemort appeared before them. Ginny's heart was racing with fear. The only time she had stood head to head with Voldemort, was when his name was still Tom Riddle and she was a naïve little eleven year old girl.

But she was not that girl anymore. Harry couldn't do anything. He had saved her many times, he had saved a lot of people. Now it was her time to save him. She stood up to stand in front of Harry, her wand drawn at Voldemort.

'Ginny, what are you doing?' Harry stared at her in disbelieve.

'Saving you,' Ginny whispered, not leaving her eyes on Voldemort.

'Look at that!' Voldemort grinned as much as he could with his snake like face. 'Do you have a girl friend, Potter?'

The Death Eaters laughed. Ginny could hear Ron and her parents yell her name and telling her to draw back. But Ginny wasn't planning on leaving Harry's side.

The fear of losing Ginny gave Harry the power to stand. Ginny turned her head. Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Harry turned towards Voldemort. 'Leave her alone, Tom. This is between you and me. She has nothing to do with this.'

'O, but I disagree. You have broken a few ribs, you're covered in blood and mud and I guess that your ankle is broken too,' Voldemort's eyes swept over Harry's broken body. Harry was only standing because of his fear of losing Ginny but he could feel the pain in his ankle as soon as Voldemort said it. He was right. His ankle was broken. 'Only someone you care about that is in danger gives you the strenght to stand right now. I wonder if that is what Dumbledore meant with that love will save you? I think we'll find out.' He waved his wand at Ginny.

Harry pushed Ginny aside. They landed on the hard cold ground. Ginny's wand flew out of her hand, rolling towards the side of the Death Eaters. Bellatrix picked it up with a satisfied smile on her face. Harry looked up. The ground were they stood only a few seconds ago had changed into a big dark hole.

If Harry hadn't taken action there would be nothing left of Ginny.

Harry gave Ginny a quick look over. 'Are you okay?' She nodded, her face pale. Her heart was racing. 'Go, to your family. Now!'

'Aha, I would like for her to stay, Potter.' Voldemort waved his wand and a spell shot out of his wand, surrounding the three of them in a bubble. The survivers took action but their spells disappeared when they hit the bubble.

'So, finally we have some privacy.' Voldemort circled the pair, Harry held Ginny, who was shivering, close to his chest. 'So, you love her, Potter?'

Harry clenched his teeth together. The reason why he broke up with Ginny was to protect her, but now Voldemort knew about their relationship and everything he had done to protect Ginny has fallen apart.

'O come on, don't be shy. It's obvious that she loves you.' Voldemort stared at Ginny. Harry tried to block his view from her as best as he could but he knew it was useless. They're trapped. Surrendered at Voldemort's mercy. He had never been so afraid in his whole life.

'You know of what this reminds me off?' The question was directed at Harry but he kept silent, his eyes never leaving the dark lord, waiting for his next move. 'Red hair, dark hair. She was attractive, he was… a pain in the ass.'

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. 'It's like I am having a deja vu. Do you know about who I am talking about, Potter? Answer if I am asking something. Crucio.'

The spell wasn't directed at Harry but at Ginny. Harry was to slow. The curse hit Ginny in her chest and she screamed out in pain.

'Stop!' Harry yelled.

'Just answer the question.'

'My parents! You're talking about my parents.'

Voldemort lifted the curse. Ginny gasped for air. She had never felt so much pain in her life. Harry took her in his arms, whispering in her ear to take deep breaths. 'That wasn't so hard, right, Potter?'

Harry glared at Voldemort but said nothing, afraid that if he said anything that he would make things worse.

'Your dad sacrificed himself to save your mother and you. It was a shame though. He was a talented wizzard. Sadly he refused to stand by my side. Your mother sacrificed herself for you, as you know. I am wondering how far you're willing to go to keep her save? Crucio!'

This time Harry shielded Ginny with his own body. He screamed when the curse hit him. He saw the fear in Ginny's eyes. She tried to help him but there was nothing she could do to lift the curse. Only Voldemort was able to lift the curse.

After a few minutes the curse was lifted. Harry gasped for air. 'Harry.' Ginny wrapped her arms around him. 'I am so sorry I –'

Before she could say anything more another Cruciatus curse was thrown her way and Harry pushed her down, again protecting her with his body.

'Stop!' Ginny yelled, tears streamed down her face. 'Can't you see he has had enough? Stop it!' The curse was lifted and Harry fought to stay consious, the world was spinning around him. He heard Ginny cry next to him. He tried to move but his body refused to obey.

'I agree, Miss Weasley.' Voldemort lifted the bubble around them. 'I know enough now. Take them inside.'

Bellatrix walked with a hungry glint in her eyes to Ginny. 'Easy, Bella. Miss Weasley is our guest too. Afterall, we don't want to separate our two lovers, right?'

Bellatrix grinned widely. 'Of course not, my lord. That would be so cruel.' She tied Ginny's hands together and pried her away from Harry. Ginny protested loudly but when Bellatrix got help from two other Death Eaters she was powerless.

Voldemort kneels beside Harry. With a lot of effort Harry lifted his head. 'Leave her alone, Tom. She's innocent.'

'Nobody is innocent, Harry. You'll learn soon enough. Besides I know now what she means to you and I am planning on using that. I think you begin the understand now what I meant with that there are worse things then dead. You will beg me to kill you, Potter. And you know the best thing is? I won't. You'll suffer for the rest of your miserable life. You will pay for what you've done to me.' Voldemort stands up. 'Take him inside.'

Harry watched powerless as Ginny was holted back into the castle. Followed by the survivers and the Death Eaters. He was pulled on his feet by two pair of strong hands but before they were moving he was drifted off to the darkness.

 **A/N Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if I should be continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews! Again, not beta'd. I hope it's readable though.**

No Escape chapter 2

Harry stirred but immediatelly regretted it when pain shot through his whole body. He wanted to open up his eyes but his body refused to obey.

'Harry?'

He knew that voice. He would recognized her voice everywhere. He opened his eyes. Ginny's brown eyes stared at him in worry. She had a cut on her cheek but otherwise she seemed fine. It took a few minutes for Harry to progress what happened.

He made a attempt at sitting up but Ginny pushed him back on the soft matras he was lying on. 'Easy, Harry, your body is still recovering.'

Harry took in his envirement. He was laying on a large bed. The light of a candle light standing on a night stand next to the bed was the only light in the room. There were no windows or doors.

He was still wearing the same clothes he wore during the battle, the mud and blood had dried up. His hands were tight together with chains, a leash tied him to the bed. In the corner stood a bucket.

'Where is that bucket for?'

'What do you think?' Ginny gave him a dark look. She was also wearing the same clothes, making Harry question how much time has passed. 'I am sorry, I had to go twice already.' She looked ashamed.

'It's okay. I am happy your okay,' Harry didn't care much about the bucket toilet. He was happy that Ginny was still alive. Now he only had to find out where they were and think of a plan to get her out of here. 'Where are we?'

Ginny shrugged. 'I don't know. I haven't seen anyone yet.'

'How long was I asleep?'

'48 hours.'

'48 hours? Gin, you should've woken me up.'

'I couldn't, Harry. Believe me I've tried. I guess your body needed some time to heal. How are you feeling?'

Harry tried to sit up but his ribs protested painfully. 'Like I've been run over by ten trucks.' He clenched his feet together and pushed through till he sat straight up. He tried to stand on his feet but his ankle protested painfully and he dropped to the ground with a painfull moan.

Ginny was at his side immediatelly. Her hands were also tied but she could strech her hands enough to help Harry back on the bed. 'You need to stay on the bed, Harry.'

'No, what I need to do is to find a way to get you out of here.'

'I am fine, Harry. It's typically you to worry about others when it's you who's in danger,' Ginny argued, pushing Harry down on the bed when he attempted to stand up again. 'Harry, sit down. Your ankle is broken and you're making things worse.'

'He won't hurt me, Ginny.'

Ginny stared in those green eyes and believed him. Which left one question. 'Why? Why doesn't he kill you? He's been trying to kill you since you were a baby. What's changed?'

Harry swallowed nervously. Ginny deserved to know that he was a horcrux. That he had a part of Voldemort's soul inside of him. Which made him feel filthy. He wasn't ready for Ginny to hear that yet. He didn't want to see the look of disgust on her face when he told her the truth.

'I have no idea. He just said he wanted to make me suffer. Who knows what he'll do to me when he's done.'

Suddenly the wall oppisite of them slides open just enough to let a full grown man in. A man in a dark blue garment appeared, holding a tray filled with food and water. When Harry saw the food he realized that he was hungry, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ginny also staring longely at the tray of food.

He grabbed Ginny's hand and shielded her with his own body as much as he could do, while never leaving his eyes on the Death Eater. He didn't know him nor did he look familiar. He was sure he had never seen this man near Voldemort. The man had light brown half long hair that just fell over his broad shoulders, he wasn't tall but it was obvious that he worked out a lot, but what stood out the most were his bright blue eyes. They were twinkling with absolute glee.

 _Great another Death Eater that will try to take a mock out of me,_ Harry thought bitterly. His body tensed as the man walked towards them.

The man placed the tray of food on the bed. 'I'll bet you two are really hungry by now. Voldemort isn't exactly known for being a good house guest.'

Harry didn't even spare a look at the food. His stomach begged him to attack the delicious looking bread rolls on the plate, but he forced himself to keep his eyes on the man in front of him. 'Voldemort? Don't you mean Dark Lord?'

The man snorted. 'O please, our old friend Voldie thinks way to big about himself. Let's not do that, shall we?'

Ginny and Harry shared a confused look. They had never heard a follower of Voldemort talk that way about his master. Death Eaters don't even dare to speak out his name. Who was this man? Was he brave or just stupid? Does he have a dead wish?

Harry turned his eyes on the man again. 'Who are you?'

'O how rude of me.' The man made a bow. 'My name is Abigail. But I prefer to be called Abe, Harry Potter.' Harry didn't ask how he knew his name, everyone knew his name by now.

'You don't seem to be afraid to say your masters name?'

'Who says he's my master?' Abe cocked his head to the side, studying Harry a little longer.

'Wait, you're not? Do you work for the Order? Are you here to safe us?'

'Whoah,' The man took a step back. 'I am not a hero, Harry, you are.' His eyes drifted of to Ginny who was practically drooling at the sight of food. 'Go ahead, Miss Weasley. I promise it's safe. See?' He took a piece of a bread roll and took a bite. He moaned loudly. 'Delicious. I made them myself. I am a excellent chef.'

'So you work in the kitchen?' Harry asked confused, he was trying to figure the man out. Ginny decided to trust the man and reached out but the chains on her wrists hold her back.

That didn't go unnoticed by Abe, he sighed, shaking his head. 'He's chained you two to the bed? How cliché.' He waved annoyed with one hand towards the chains, who immediatelly disappeared.

Harry and Ginny froze and stare at the man in front of them.

'What? Do I have something on my face?' Abe snapped his fingers together and out of nowhere a mirror appeared, floating in front of him. He checked out his teeth and straigtened out his hair. Then he smiled and winked at his own mirror image. He straightened his dark blue garment and wistled approvingly. 'Damn, I look good.' He could still feel Harry and Ginny's eyes on him and he turned back towards them. The mirror disappeared. 'I know I am irresistible but your staring is starting to freak me out. So what's going on?'

Harry stared at him. He didn't know what to say. He had never met a wizzard who could perform magic without a wand. Sure, he knew a few simple wandless spells but the magic that this man could perform was on a whole different level.

The answer of defeating Voldemort was right in front of him. He had a feeling this man was stronger than Voldemort. Which was making it even more difficult to understand why he was working for Voldemort. One thing was sure, the man wasn't afraid of Voldemort.

Ginny was the one who spoke since Harry could only stare at the man, words failing him. 'You can do magic without a wand?'

'Of course,' Abe said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eyes glided over Harry's scar. 'You really look like your dad, did you know that? Except your eyes, you have your eyes from –'

'My mother, yes I know.' Harry ran a hand through his hair so that a dark lock fell over his scar. He hated when his scar drawed attention. 'You knew my parents?'

'Of course. I was in the same year as your dad. I wouldn't say we were friends, nobody could come into that group of foursome. But we could get along. Sort off.'

'What's that suppose to mean?'

'I was one of the few people who warned your dad about Peter. That slimey rat. I knew he would betray your parents. He had coward all written on his forehead. I am glad he's dead. Well done, Harry.'

'I didn't do anything, the hand…' Harry choked when memories of Peter's awful dead ran through his mind. He couldn't save him. Voldemort's magic was just too strong.

'Don't feel guilty, Harry, he deserved it.' Abe's eyes turned ice cold, his face hard. The youthfullness disappeared. Harry felt Ginny stiffen next to him. He noticed the difference immidiatelly and subconsious pulled her closer to his own body. 'Thanks to him your parents are dead.'

There fell a silence. Harry tried to figure the man in front of him out but he couldn't wrap his mind on him. The Death Eaters he knew were cruel, some of them were just as bad as their master and liked to cause pain en chaos. This man knew his parents and even warned his dad about Peter, so why was he working with Voldemort?

He opened his mouth to ask one of the many questions running through his mind but the words got stuck in his throat.

'You really need to eat. You'll need all the strenght you can get.' Abe gestured to the plate of food. 'It really is save. There was also a sweet cherry pie on it but I ate it all because I was hungry. You have no idea how hard Voldemort let us work.' He rolled his eyes annoyed.

Harry frowned. Was this man serious? Was he really complaining about his live as a Death Eater? People were dying, the wizzarding world was falling apart and he was complaining about the lack of food? Harry clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He felt a warm hand touching his arm. He turned his head.

Ginny shook her head, her beautiful brown eyes were filled with fear. Harry didn't need words to understand why she stopped him. Whoever this man was, he wasn't here on coincidence. This was Voldemort's world now. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Voldemort didn't know that Abe was here.

He probably got ordered to bring them some food and talk them up a bit. Still, Abe was different than all the Death Eaters Harry knew and he couldn't help but to want to know Abe's motives.

However, he had to agree with Ginny, pissing Abe of wasn't the right thing to do now. He stared at Abe who had a amusing smile on his lips, as if he was watching a nice TV show. 'I don't understand, you say you warned my dad about Peter. Why are you working for Voldemort now?'

Abe shrugged. 'Who says I am working for him? I don't chose sides.' Harry and Ginny just stared at him. Abe grinned. 'Speechless I see? Let's be clear. I chose the winning side. Always. And by the way it looks like it, Harry, Voldemort is winning.'

'He's already won. He knows what I am.' Harry could feel Ginny's eyes on him but he chose to ignore her. He knew he had to tell her eventually. But not now.

Abe cocked his head to the side – his brown locks fell over a part of his face - studying Harry which made him feel like a guinea pig again. 'Well, the truth had to come out sometime. Everyone knew that. Even Dumbledore.'

Ginny gasped. 'You knew Dumbledore?'

'Of course. One of my oldest friends, I might add. Poor foolish man.' Abe shook his head. 'Brilliant bowler though. Never ever bowl against that man because you'll lose. I remember that time when he –'

Harry cleared his throat to interupt him. He had no idea how the conversation had turned on the subject Bowling but they were wasting time. Ron and Hermione were still out there. Just as Luna, Neville and the Weasley family. They had to get out of here.

As long as Nagini was alive his task wasn't done. He had told Ron, Hermione and Neville about Nagini being a Horcrux but he wasn't going to stand on the side line while they put their lives in danger.

'You have to help us. We need to get out of here.' Harry tried to stand up again but his ankle gave away and he fell on his hands and knees. Ginny was at his side immediatelly.

'Harry, are you okay?'

Abe slowly walked towards them, rubbing his chin. 'What's wrong?'

'He has broken his ankle and a few ribs.' Ginny said before Harry could speak. She helped Harry back on the massive bed.

'They haven't healed you?' Abe shook his head in disapproval. 'Well that's just cruel. I can help you with that.' He stretches his hand above Harry's ankle. 'It might sting a little. Healing bones isn't my speciality.' He touches Harry's ankle.

Warmth spread through Harry's ankle followed by a sharp painful sting. Harry's first instinct was to pull back but Abe held his ankle tightly so that he couldn't pull back. The pain disappeared just as Abe's hand. Harry didn't dare to move his ankle.

'Try it again,' Abe encouraged.

Harry stood up and walked a few steps. His ankle was healed. He stared in disbelieve at his ankle. Even Mrs. Pompfey needed poisions and her wand to heal broken bones. The last time he had broken anything he had to rest for a couple hours to heal. Now he was as good as new. 'How do you do that? I haven't seen anyone heal with only their hands.'

'Let's just say, my magic isn't in a wand but in my hands. Let's fix your ribs now.' Abe healed Harry's ribs in the same way, which made it easier to breathe. After Abe was done he turned to Ginny. 'And let's fix your cut up.' He healed her open wound with a simple brief touch.

'Thank you,' Ginny said with a weak smile. She already felt better. Abe literally had healing hands.

'Your welcome.' Abe answered her smile with one of his own and took a few steps back.

'Will you help us?' Harry asked, getting down to bussiness. He had a feeling they didn't have much time before other Death Eaters or Voldemort will come to check up on them.

'I just did, didn't I?'

'I mean help us escape.'

'Why should I? I don't even know you. Yes, I knew your father and Albus was one of my friends and he had high hopes for you, Harry but except for those story's I've read about you, I don't know you.'

'All those story's are fake.'

'Well, I hope not. Because what I've read said that you're the only one who can defeat Voldemort. I hope they're based on the truth.'

'Do you know what I am?'

'Albus might have mentioned it, sometime. Or somewhere.'

'Nobody knew except for Snape.'

Abe gave him a half smile. 'Albus had always trouble keeping secrets from me. The point is, Harry, I can't help you. I already told you I won't get in the middle of a war.'

'You chose the winning side right?' Harry felt anger burning though his whole body. Abe nodded. 'You're a coward. If you're not going to help me, at least get her out of here! Bring her back to her family and protect them!'

Abe rubbed his chin, thinking about it. Harry hold his breath. Ginny's eyes went from Harry to Abe. She had no idea what was going on. What did Harry mean with who he was? Everyone knew who he was. He was Harry bloody Potter! What was he keeping from her?

'The prophecy is clear about one thing, Harry, you are the one who have to fight Voldemort. This is not my fight. You're the only one who can defeat him.'

'How? He's too strong. He won't give me a wand. I can't defeat him without my wand.'

'You rely to much on your wand to perform magic. Haven't I proven to you that the magic isn't in a piece of wood? You're a wizzard, Harry. Magic is a part of your soul. If you tap into that, you can beat him.' Abe straightened out his dark bleu robes. 'I need to go, they're coming. Voldemort has a little surprise for you. Prepare yourself to make a tough choice, Harry.' A hint of sadness appeared in those bright bleu eyes. 'Goodluck.'

He turned around but before he reached the wall he had come into he turned around. 'Sorry, I have to put those back on.' Harry and Ginny stared at him in confusing before Abe snabbed his finger and the chains appeared back on their wrist and tied them back to the bed. The wall closed behind Abe.

After a couple of minutes Ginny broke the silence. 'It looks like we're on our own. At least we have each other.' She tangled her fingers into Harry's and gave his hand a squeeze.

'He could end Voldemort. He could make a end to all of this. Abe could have saved you.' Harry's tone was bitter.

'Hey, don't forget yourself. You deserve to be saved too.'

'I won't get out of here, Gin. There is only one way out for me.'

'Don't say that, Harry. Abe is right. You're the only one who can defeat Voldemort.'

'I can't do that, Gin, it's over. I am chained to a freaking bed,' Harry held his hands up to make his point claer. 'Abe was our only chance to get out of here.'

'Don't lose hope, Harry, I am sure we'll find a way out. The Order will get us out.'

Harry opened his mouth to respond but he closed it when he heard footsteps. Abe had warned them that they're coming for him. He tensed when the wall opened up and six Death Eaters walked in, their wands drawn.

Harry only recognized Bellatrix Lestrange. She had a wicked smile on her face. 'Potter, I see that your awake? Had a nice little nap?' Harry gritted his teeth and forced himself to not respond, he could feel Ginny shiver next to him. He pulled her closer. That didn't go unnoticed by Bella and she looked rather annoyed. 'How cute. The Dark Lord requieres your presence. Both of you. Get up or we'll drag you up.'

Harry and Ginny obeyed, the chains tying them to the bed protested shooting a painfull sting through Harry's wrists. Their hands not once breaking contact. 'Stay close to me, okay?' he whispered in Ginny's ear. She nodded.

Their eyes locked for a second and Harry saw that Ginny pushed her own fear aside to stay brave for him. Whatever was waiting for them outside of this room, they'll get through it together.

The six Death Eaters walked towards them and broke the leash connecting the chains to the bed. Bella leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear: 'Don't do anything stupid, Potter. This building is heavily guarded and you'll never make it out of here. The Dark Lord might have given us order not to kill you but your girlfriend doesn't have the same privilege. As long as you cooperate, she'll be safe. Understood?'

Harry nodded.

Bellatrix pointed the point of her wand against his chin, lifting his head up so that Harry was forced to stare in those dark evil eyes. 'Words, Potter. You're always so quick witted, use your words.'

'Understood.'

'Good boy.' Bellatrix stroked a finger over his cheek, her nail digging in so deep that it broke the skin, before removing her wand. 'Now move, the Dark Lord is waiting.' She gave him a push in the back.

Ginny stayed glued to his side, their hands still firmly locked. Harry was a little bit surprised that the Death Eaters would allow that contact but he was happy that they were. Ginny's presence gave him strength.

He took in his surroundings as they were walking down the dark corridor. There were no windows and it was colder than in the room they were in. Harry began to suspect that they were underground. Maybe the basements of Slytherin?

The corridor ended to a huge staircase, when Harry hesitated Bellatrix gave him a rough push in his back and if it wasn't for Ginny's fast respond he would've fallen. Her face was pale but she refused to show the Death Eaters how scared she was.

Harry admired her bravery, she was probably one of the bravest people he knew. Sadly her bravery has put her in this situation.

The staircase ended in a dark hallway. 'Move.' Bellatrix grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him to the right, breaking contact with Ginny. Harry could still feel her presence but he didn't like the lost of contact. How could he protect her if they were apart?

Bellatrix picked up the pace, eager to get back to her master, and Harry was forced to follow her into another corridor. On the walls he saw old paintings of wizzard and witches that looked at him as if he was some kind of dirt.

Suddenly a sharp sting shot throught Harry's scar and he cried out in pain. His knees gave out and he falls on the ground. His vision became unclear. All he saw were shadows, surrounding him. The pain increased and became unbearable. Voldemort was really angry about something.

'Potter?'

'Get him up! The Dark Lord is waiting!'

Two pair of strong arms pulled him up on his feet – Harry couldn't carry his own weight, the pain was to consuming – and was dragged through the hallway. He heard Ginny call out his name, he could hear the worry in her voice. He wanted nothing more than reassure her but he couldn't open his mouth without screaming out in pain. To his shame he felt tears run down his cheek.

His scar had never hurt this much. Voldemort was really pissed off. His vision slowly came back. At the end of the corridor was a hard wooden brown door. One of the Death Eaters opened the door and Harry and Ginny were dragged inside.

The room was filled with Death Eaters. In the middle of the room was Voldemort pacing, he stopped as soon as his eyes locked on Harry. The pain in the scar faided. Bellatrix pushed him towards Voldemort, Harry could find the strenght in his legs just in time and prevented that he bumped into Voldemort.

Bellatrix kneeled down in front of Voldemort's feet, her nose almost touches the floor. 'I am sorry it took so long, my Lord. The boy fainted.'

Harry glared at her. He didn't faint. 'Is that true?' Voldemort looked at Harry who refused to respond. Even if he would tell the truth nobody would believe him, he could already hear the snickers from the Death Eaters surrounding him. So Harry clenched his teeth together and didn't say a word.

Voldemort narrowed his red eyes annoyed and pointed his wand on Harry. Harry prepared himself for the cruciatus curse but before Voldemort could even move the door behind them opened and four Death Eaters – one of them was Abe - walked in with four prisoners.

Harry tensed as he recognized Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville. Their hands were tied behind their backs, their eyes filled with fear but they seemed unharmed. Harry let out a breath of relieve. He had thought his friends were dead.

'Ron!' Ginny pulled herself free and brushed past Harry and Voldemort towards Ron. But before she could reach him a Death Eater grabbed her hand and pulled her back. It was Abe, he was also the one who had dragged Ron to the room.

'It's sad that we have to cut this family reunion rather short.' Voldemort stared at Harry. 'And you really need a lesson in manners. But that will have to wait till another time. We have bigger things to do.' Voldemort walked up to the four prisoners. 'As you might guess I didn't invite your friends over to have a nice little tea party, Harry.'

A cold shiver ran down Harry's spine. He recogniced the look on Voldemort's face. He always looked like that right before he was going to kill someone. 'Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this, Tom.'

'I disagree, Harry, they have everything to do with this. They are my way to destroy you, completely. Besides, it's your own fault that they are here. If you hadn't decide to force your presence in their lives they would have been fine.'

'Don't listen to him, Harry,' Hermione said with tears in her eyes, shaking her head.

Ron took a step forward and glared at Voldemort. 'Harry didn't force anything on us. We've met on the Hogwarts Express and from the first day we became friends. Not that you know anything about friendship! Your servants only stay with you because they are to afraid. It would be only a matter of time when one of them betrays you.'

'Is that so, young Weasley?' Voldemort turned fully towards Ron, pointing his wand on his chest. 'I wonder how long you will survive without your wand.'

'No!' Harry yelled and jumped in front of Ron, the curse that Voldemort had directed at Ron hit him full in his chest. He flew through the air and slammed against the wall, all air was squeezed out of his lungs. He lapsed on the floor, gasping for air.

'Seems like your hero saved you again, Weasley,' Voldemort said annoyed. 'We'll see how long that will last. Get him up.'

Harry was pulled on his feet by two Death Eaters. Abe has disappeared into the crowd. _Coward_ , Harry thought. He knew for certain that he had enough power to get them all safely out of here.

'It's time for a game, Harry. I'll call it "Harry's Choice".' Voldemort's snake like lips curled up into a smile. But it was not that unnerving smile that caught Harry's attention; it was the hissing sound at Voldemort's feet.

Nagini had apparently decided to join the party. She circled around Voldemort's feet, without a bubble of magic protecting her. From out of the corner of Harry's eyes he saw that Hermione, Ron and Neville had also noticed the snake. They all knew that they had to kill Nagini in order to kill Voldemort.

They're so close, yet so far away.

As soon as Voldemort started talking again Harry averted his eyes off the snake and stared full hatred at the murderer in front of him. 'Let me explain the rules, real quick. It's simple, even you would understand how this game works.' Bellatrix grinned and a few Death Eaters chuckled at the insult. 'You chose one of them…' Voldemort gestured towards Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. '… and I'll promise to kill him or her quickly.'

Harry tensed, he felt sick.

'If you don't chose, I'll give them all a really painfull dead. So what is it going to be, Harry? One friend or four friends?'

Harry swallowed, his eyes wandered over the faces of his four friends. They all had stood by his side during tough times. They all had proven their bravery and loyalty. Hermione and Ron were his best friends for years. Neville has proven how brave and strong he was through out the years.

The prophecy could still be about Neville. Voldemort has chosen Harry because he recognized himself in him, a half blood. As long as Voldemort had Harry he couldn't do anything, all of his hopes of defeating Voldemort depended on Neville.

He could be the true Boy Who Lived.

And Luna… Even now she had a distant look in her eyes, as if she was somewhere else in her mind. She looked around the room with curiousity. She was so pure and innocent.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't chose. But if he didn't chose, Voldemort would kill them all. One friend or four friends?

'Now? Who is it going to be?' Voldemort looked at him with a hunger in his eyes. He was eager to kill someone.

Harry couldn't bring himself to look at his friends but he could feel their stares on him, he could feel their fear. Their eyes were begging him to spare their lives.

'Harry.' It was Hermione.

Harry looked up. He saw no tears in her eyes. She didn't want to show the Death Eaters any fear so she put on a brave face. But Harry knew her for years, she was like a sister to him and he could hear her fear in her voice.

'Harry, it's okay. Just chose me. I am a mudblood, my time is limited. Maybe they'll spare my life today but tomorrow…' Hermione was interrupted by a enraged Ron.

'No. Harry, chose me!' Ron yelled.

'Silence!' Voldemort waved his wand at Hermione and Ron. Their mouths opened but no sound came out. 'Well, Potter, your friends are eager to die that will make things a lot easier doesn't it?'

The hands holding him up disappeared, Harry had no strenght in his body and colapsed on his knees on the floor. His hands were shaking with anger for the man in front of him. He had never ever want to kill anyone as much as he wanted to kill Voldemort.

His eyes found Abe, he was leaning against the wall in the back. He had a curious glint in his blue eyes. He was curious – just like everyone else – who Harry will chose. It was obvious that he wasn't going to help Harry. Nobody would.

If he didn't chose, Voldemort will kill them all. His eyes wandered to Nagini. The snake was still circling around Voldemort's foot. He was so close. If he reached out he could touch her. The nearest wand was Voldemort's. _If I only somehow could get that wand,_ Harry thought.

'You have ten seconds,' Voldemort twisted his wand in his long spiderlike fingers. 'One… two… three… four… five…'

 **A/N. Before we'll continue you should know that I LOVE cliffhangers** **Let me know what you thought of chapter 2!**


End file.
